Vee x Poppy (Poppyrina or PopVee)
by Cardinal-Records
Summary: Vampirina and Poppy have become closer friends as of late, and it seems like a romance is starting to blossom, but I don't think everyone will be very accepting of this new love.
1. Friendship

Universe: 1D-Vpra-PopVee-B52

Narrator: Cardinal 8A (106)

\--

**Requested by: KiaraXKionFan.**

It was a normal school day but what no one knew was that an unexpected romance was about to begin.

Vee was walking down the hallway when she overheard Bridget and Edgar talking about her and Poppy.

"I can't believe my sister is friends with that Vampirina girl."

"I know they don't seem like they should be friends at all." Hearing Bridget and Edgar say these things bring Vee's nerves to a boil.

"How could you? Poppy and I have been best friends since we moved here, how dare you to talk about us like that!" Vee runs off in such a rage she forgets about her super speed. She finds Poppy and tells her what Bridget and Edgar were saying.

"And you stood up for me," She begins Poppy then gives Vee a hug and finishes her statement. "Thanks, Vee you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

**I want to add that while the record only has what Vee heard, they were actually talking about how, since they are quite different, it is interesting the two girls are such good friends.**


	2. School Rumors

The next day in class Vee gets up to sharpen her pencil. While she is going back to her seat she is tripped by another student, but Poppy acting quickly reaches out to catch her friend.

"Thank you, Poppy." Poppy brushes it off saying it's not a big deal. The two friends share a hug, but the rest of the class isn't very accepting of this display of friendship. Vee's super hearing allows her to hear everything the class is saying about them.

"They shouldn't be doing that."

"Are they in love?"

"I told you they're in love." The rest of the class continues to whisper rumors without knowing that Vampirina can hear them all.


	3. Rumours Revealed

Later that day after school, Vee and Poppy were walking home when Vampirina starts to cry.

"What's the wrong Vee?" Poppy asks worriedly for her friend.

"I heard everything they were saying about us." The young vampire girl reveals.

"They're spreading rumors that we're more than just friends." At first, she is confused about why they would do that but realizes that they don't know. Poppy then helps to comfort her friend.

"Well, I do have a crush on someone." Poppy immediately wants to know who it is, but Vee will not tell.


	4. Realizations

Poppy heads home and wonders about who Vee has a crush on and why she wouldn't tell her best friend. She realizes that since Vee is so open with her friends that either One: Vee has a crush on her, or Two: Vee is worried that she will tell others.

"Wait, could it be? She knows I would never tell a secret. So, does she have a crush on me?" Poppy starts to have different feelings for Vee and the more she thinks about it the more she realizes that she is falling in love with Vampirina.

"I'm falling in love with Vee and I never realized until now. She's cute, funny, energetic, caring, and always kind." Poppy decides that there's no reason to hide her feelings and heads over to meet with her love next door.


	5. Vee’s Confession

She arrives at Vee's house and Vee says that she has something important to tell Poppy.

"I have something important to tell you too."

A minute later in Vampirina's room…

"You remember how I had told you I have a crush on someone?" Vee asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask? Do you finally want to tell me who you have a crush on?" Poppy says with a smile. However, Vee is very reluctant to tell Poppy the truth. Poppy realizes that her friend is nervous and tries to comfort her.

"Vee, I'm your best friend, I'll understand if you tell me." Poppy reassures her friend.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Vee then walks up closer to Poppy and says to her softly "I have a crush on you, Poppy." Vee, suddenly realizing what she just said turns away embarrassed, hiding her face in her hands.


	6. Sleepover

"Vee, look at me." Vee turns to look her love in the eyes.

"I love you too, Vee," Poppy admits. Poppy brings up the idea of a sleepover. They each go to ask their parents and they all agree to a sleepover.

Back in Vee's room...

"It's still kind of hard to figure out when but I realized that I love you just today. That's why I came I wanted to tell you that I had fallen for you." Poppy explains.

"Well I've had feelings for you for a while now and I just couldn't find the courage to tell you," Vee explains. Then Vee gives Poppy a homemade friendship ring she had made and Poppy gives Vee one as well. They both love them, and the girls exchange a kiss. The girls continue talking and playing around until it's time to go to bed.


	7. The Day After

Vee and Poppy get up out of bed and get their clothes on. **;)**

They both go downstairs to get some breakfast from Chef Remy. After they eat, the girls get their stuff and head to school.

Later at school...

Vee and Poppy are sitting in class holding hands and the rest of the class can't help but gossip that they are in love. Vee starts to tear up, but Poppy quickly notices and tries to help her girlfriend.

"Vee, it doesn't matter what they say what matters is that I will always love you." Poppy class gets louder trying to get Poppy to hear finally Poppy stand up to tell them.

"Alright I admit it I love Vee with all my heart and I will not stand for your gossip and insults." Poppy proclaims. The class grows quiet and even Mr. Gore has stopped teaching. Poppy sits back down and Mr. Gore goes back to teaching the class. The rest of the day is uneventful.


	8. Parental Discoveries

Bridget comes over after school to talk with Vee and Poppy.

"I know that you two are mad from a week ago, but I wanted to clear that up. Edgar and I were just saying that you two have such different personalities that it's strange you are friends. Sorry, we weren't trying to be mean. I'll always be here to support you. You're my best friends after all, so I can't help but be happy for both of you." They understand and decide to get to work on a new school project that Mr. Gore had assigned.

Meanwhile at Poppy's house...

"Did you hear about what happened in school today mom?" Edgar asks.

"Something interesting happened at school today?" Mrs. Peopleson inquires.

"Poppy said she was in love with Vampirina," Edgar replies.

"She said what! Go get Poppy I want to talk to her." Edgar, of course, does so and Poppy is furious with her brother for telling on her. Bridget heads home to not bother them. After Poppy heads home Vee heads inside to tell her parents.

"You know we will always be here for you my little spider," Boris reassures her seeing that she is distressed.

"I'm just worried that Mrs. Peopleson isn't going to take the news so well," Vee explains.


	9. Sneaking Out

"Poppy, is what your brother told me true?" Mrs. Peopleson asks her daughter.

"Yes, it's true." Poppy replies.

"Then I forbid you from seeing her from now on." Poppy is shocked that her mom would do such a is reasonably upset about this. She runs off to her room to cry and has a bright idea.

Later that night...

That night when the rest of her family is asleep Poppy sneaks out to go see her girlfriend. Poppy walks into her room, and Vee is still awake.

"Poppy, is that you? "Vee whispers to not wake anyone up. Poppy explains what has happened and can't help but cry.

"Poppy, no matter what your mom does to separate us I will always love you and we will always be together, and nothing will change that," Vee responds to comfort the love of her life.

"Vee, could I stay here with you for tonight?"

"Of course, you can Poppy." The two lovers then cuddle up next to each other in Vee's bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Running Away

Poppy wakes up the next morning with Vee sleeping comfortably in her lover's arms. Poppy goes in to kiss her sleeping princess causing Vee to wake up from the heat and passion of her lover's kiss and kisses back with the same passionate love.

"Good morning, Vee," Poppy says. Then Vee realizes something dreadful.

"Poppy, when your mom sees you aren't in your room she is going to be mad." Vee points out.

"Yeah, I know but it's worth it to be with you." Poppy replies

"Unless we run away together, we could be together forever," Vee suggests.

"Let's do it, tonight." The young girl agrees.

That night after an encounter with a very angry mother and a normal day of school...

The girls sneak out and meet outside Vee's house. They packed some food, water and a change of clothes each and the two lovers head out away from home and into the night.


	11. Transylvania Here We Come

As they walk Poppy begins to question whether this is actually a good idea.

"Vee, I don't know about this maybe we should head back. After all, we don't have anywhere to go." Poppy suggests. Vee then calms her down saying that there is somewhere they can go. At first, Poppy is confused but vee only has to say one word to explain.

"Transylvania" Vee explains.

"Alright, but how are we going get there?" Poppy inquires. Vee explains that they can use magic to get to her Nanpire's house. After stating the incantation Vee and Poppy arrive at Nanpire's home. Vee knocks on the door and explains the situation to Nanpire. She lets them in and contacts Oxana and Boris to tell them Vee and Poppy are safe.


	12. M i s s i n g

E̴͕̯͗̀͌̀r̷̢͔̯͇̪̈́̎̈́̕r̴̢͍̥͙̆͛ó̷̮̠̠͛̄̋r̶̹̳̼͛̓:̸͕̩̳͖͋̿͛̑ ̶̥̫̪̅͒T̶͓͕̖̎̓́ḣ̷̤̽ḙ̴̫̽̏̅ ̴̨̝̙̾̐̚ͅf̶̳̺̻̟͝į̵̜̠͉͛͑̒̕l̸̈́̈͜ĕ̶̘̉̕ ̶̱̫̯̆̑̀͂y̸̮͍̻͚̮̆o̴̝̓ü̶͖̣ ̴̟̭̠̿̀̈͆ä̸͎̬̊̍r̵̨̡͔̺̲̈́́ę̵̻̘̪̂̉́ ̶̧͐̊̊͌ǎ̸̙̮̑̓ṱ̵̢͓̭̜̈́͛̓̋̆t̸̨̲̦̦̑͌e̸̲͠ͅͅm̴̧͓̤͋̑̍̀p̷̘͔͖̃̂̏̌t̴̢͇͎̋͝í̴̘͖͎̣ņ̸͖͕̼͊͝ḡ̶̲̎͊ ̸͖̠̗̘̮͑̉̊̈́t̴̠̼̩̎͗́̈́o̴͓̓̈́̂̽̒ ̸̛̣͊͊̆̅r̷̨͎͎̥̓̍e̸̘͉͒̽t̵̩̤̘̋r̴̳͙̮̊ĩ̶͇͙͕̞̎̍̈́̆ẹ̵̢̽̅̆͝v̴̨̭̮̏e̸̢̩͙̱̮̓̈́̈́̍̚ ̴͙̲͕̈́͐̽̌̂ị̷̹̼̺̿̐̀̋̏ș̶̐ ̶̥̹̗̲̓̋̈́͘͠m̴̱̄͂̆̍̐i̵̢̖̒s̶̭͔͎͆̄ṣ̶͔̺̳͚̃͠͝͝ȉ̶͍͕̭ņ̵̦͚̫͂g̵̠̦̲̼͑̃̔̒̈́ ̵̡̄̉ơ̵̪̘͉̏̕̕̚͜ŗ̷͚̓̀ ̶̭̠̮̊͛͘c̷̭̈͊o̷̬͐̑r̸̲̘̫̐͘ͅŗ̶̗͚͙̼͒̀̎̀ų̸̟̘͂̀͌̀͘p̸̼͎̍͗̇ț̵̜͈̪̫́͑͌̓.̷̹͌͌̈́̚͝

**Strange... This part of the timeline's record seems to have been lost. Alright, I'll just have to get it again sometime. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	13. Proposal

Vee and Poppy return to Pennsylvania after being away in Transylvania all this time. The lovers decide to stop by Poppy's old home. Without giving Mrs. Peopleson a warning that they were coming Poppy walks up and knocks on the door.

"Poppy is that you? Where have you been all this time?" Poppy explains that she ran off with Vampirina to Vee's grandmother's house.

"I'm sorry Poppy I should have been more accepting of your love."Vee and Poppy decide to do out to eat. They had just finished eating when Poppy says she has a question for Vampirina. Poppy stands up, gets down onto one knee, and pulls out a small box. She opens the small box revealing a diamond ring resting inside. Poppy then asks a life-changing question.

"Vampirina, Will you marry me?" She asks hopefully.


	14. Wedding

"Yes! Of course, I will." Vee says with joyful tears in her eyes.

Months later on their wedding day...

Vee and Poppy are both very nervous about the wedding as the time draws nigh. Both are dressed in a new wedding gown and their families are helping them get ready, however, they both start to worry about whether or not the other still loves them. The girl's parents are able to assure them that if the other no longer loved them they would still care enough to tell them.

The time has come, Poppy goes out onto to the altar and everyone is there. Family and friends gathered to honor true love.

Vampirina walks up to the altar as the sound of "Bridal Chorus" by Richard Wagner.

The priest begins the ceremony "We are gathered here today to honor the union of Vamprina Hauntley and Poppy Peopleson in holy matrimony."

As the priest's matrimonial duties come to an end it is time to exchange vows. "Do you, Vampirina take Poppy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest questions.

"I do," Vee responds. The priest then continues.

"Do you, Poppy take Vampirina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Poppy replies. The priest then continues to finish his duty.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss." The newlyweds then share their first kiss as a married couple and it was more passionate than ever before. They continue to celebrate the marriage with family and friends having cake, food, drinking, and dancing.


	15. Honeymoon

  
We rejoin our newlyweds a little while after their wedding...

"The wedding is over now what about our honeymoon? Poppy inquires.

"Well for a long time it has been a family tradition that newlyweds to go kayaking down Spookleton River near Mt. Hauntmore." Vee explains.

Half an hour later...

"Ah, this is so relaxing. It's just you and me floating down the river under the moonlight, I love you Vampirina."

"I love you too Poppy." Vee leans in for a kiss, that Poppy returns with a fiery passion. When suddenly a wave splashes over the newlyweds. The cold water soaks the lovers, so they snuggle up close together to enjoy each other's warmth.

**Now I would tell you what happens later that night at their home, but I'd like to keep this story rated T. Though I will ask 2A (34) to write it.**


	16. Epilogue

Two years later...

It's early in the morning, Vampirina and Poppy Hauntley are asleep, and the footsteps and laughter of running children can be heard coming from the halls suddenly the noise goes quiet. A young vampire boy, with black hair, brown eyes and about five years of age, quietly opens the door to his parent's room.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Whispers a young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and about six years of age as she steps in front of her brother.

"I'm going to scare mama Vee and mama Poppy awake," he says imagining their reactions with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no you're not, they were up all night working on the computer for the Scare B and B. Just let them sleep."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" He replies mockingly before turning into a bat and flying past her stopping over the bed.

"Jackson, get back here!" his sister demands. He transforms back to normal falling onto the bed waking their parents.

"Mama Vee, Mama Poppy, " he says giving them a hug as they sit up.

"Good morning Jackson, " they say with a yawn.

"I told you to let them sleep, " the young girl says coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Good morning Emily." Vampirina and Poppy chime in.

"Mama Vee, Mama Poppy I was wondering how you met and fell in love?" Jackson asks.

"It's kind of a long story," Vee responds "but seeing as it is early in the morning I think we have enough time." The kids sit down in front of their adoptive parents and Poppy starts telling the story.

"I remember the day clearly..." They continue to tell the whole story...

**That I just got through recording and you just got through reading.**


End file.
